


БРИТНИ И ПИЦЦА

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: Дарья и все, все, все ... [9]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	1. БРИТНИ ПИЦЦА ТРЕНТ

 

 

 

\- Так вы теперь вместе ? - Бритни оторвалась на секунду от соломинки через которую втягивала содовую, так жадно, как будто только что вернулась с прогулки по Долине Смерти. Она, Дарья и Джейн сидели в своей любимой, со школьных времён, пиццерии.

\- Ага. - кивнула Джейн. - Только это пока большой секрет для маленькой компании. Так что никому не рассказывай. Хм … Забавно … Ты не удивлена ?

\- Ну если вам хорошо друг с другом … - рассеянно протянула Бритни. - В конце концов это ваши личные дела. Не мои ...

\- А как у тебя с Кевином ? - поинтересовалась Дарья.

\- Никак. Мы расстались. - Бритни повернулась к Дарье и в голосе Тейлор появились сердитые нотки, которые Моргендорффер прежде слышать не приходилось. Бритни нахмурилась. - Может я и не такая умная как ты, Дарья, но даже мне хватило мозгов чтобы не застрять в школе, как последней идиотке, в выпускном классе, на второй год !

\- Успокойся. Что ты так раскипятилась то ? - удивилась Джейн..

Бритни улыбнулась холодно и зло каким то своим воспоминаниям:

\- Кевину конечно устроили дома дикий скандал, когда он вернулся с таким вот «сюрпризом» - мол, «пока никакого колледжа — мне тут предложили в школе на годик подзадержаться — я оказался для них так хорош, что не захотели отпускать !» - голос Бритни стал очень злым. Дарья заметила, что бывшая чирлидерша уже не такая писклявая как раньше но стала нервной, раздражительной, и была не такой улыбчивой как в школьные годы. Всё таки было в ней прежней какая то непосредственность, что то детское, светлое, даже милое … В голосе Бритни послышался сарказм: - Его мамаша, конечно, решила, что это я во всём виновата, сбила её бедную кровиночку с пути истинного ! А папаша был крайне зол на Мистера О'Нила …

\- А О'Нил то тут с какого боку ? - удивилась Джейн. Она тоже с большим недоумением смотрела на Бритни — Джейн тоже шокировали перемены случившиеся с Бритни. «Была такая милая девочка. Может быть и глупенькая и ветер в голове. Просто стереотипная блондиночка из пошлого анекдота. И кавалер был ей под стать. Но жизнерадостная и добрая. А сейчас ...»

Бритни презрительно фыркнула:

\- Так О'Нил Кевина и «запорол» ! Поставил ему честно то, что наш «великий спортсмен» заслуживал и … Пипец. Извольте вернуться за школьную парту. В общем пошли Томасы к Мисс Ли права качать … А ту уже ДиМартино с О'Нилом обработали — так что целый год Кевин ни футбольного поля не видел ни меня. Из за письменного стола не вылезал. Наняли ему репетиторов … И кое как вытащили репку … Сейчас нашли Кевину какой то захудалый колледж … И продолжают за уши вытягивать. Авось закончит ...

Джейн решила сменить тему:

\- Мы тут фильм один, с тобой в одной из ролей, видели …

Бритни недовольно поморщилась:

\- А-а … Этот … Случайно работа подвернулась … Деньги как раз тогда лишними не были … Взяли за хорошенькую мордашку … И за это … - Бритни глазами показала на свой пышный бюст.

\- Так у тебя отец вроде зарабатывает прилично … - удивилась Джейн.

\- У меня новая мачеха. - угрюмо объявила Бритни. - Предыдущая — вы обе её видели, была конечно дура набитая но не злобная … А эта — стерва та ещё но хоть и идиотка круче прежней - тянет из отца деньги словно пылесос. Единственно в чём хорошо разбирается так это в них.

\- О, привет … - откуда то из-за спин Дарьи и Джейн раздался голос Джоди. Бритни в этот момент опять, не поднимая глаз, присосалась к своему стакану с содовой. Дарья заметила у неё в глазах несколько злых слезинок — теперь Бритни старалась не показывать слабость — Кевина рядом нет и некому будет её утешать ...

Все трое уставились на Джоди..

\- Приивет … - хором ответила вся троица. Бритни смахнула слезу и округлила глаза. Они ещё ни разу не видели её такой — бледной , понурой и смертельно уставшей.

Первой отмерла Джейн:

\- Присаживайся … Что с тобой такое ?

Джоди невесело улыбнулась и плюхнулась на сиденье рядом с Бритни:

\- Кажется я попыталась проглотить кусок, который не способна даже откусить … Мой трудоголизм оказывается имеет свои пределы … А как у вас дела ?

Джейн улыбнулась:

\- Бритни у нас теперь актриса и наверное отхватит «Оскара» лет через -дцать и мы будем обсуждать, сидя на диване перед экраном во время телевизионной церемонии, её наряды и пластические операции, а мы с Дарьей теперь ...

\- Парочка ! - громко закончила за неё Бритни и показала язык изумлённой Джейн. - Это моя маленькая месть тебе за «пластические операции» !

\- Даже так ? - подняла брови Джоди. - Не нашли никого кто смог бы с любой из вас ужиться достаточно долго ? Ладно у тебя, Дарья, характерец тот ещё, совсем не сахарный но ты то, Джейн — у тебя он всё таки полегче будет …

\- С кем поведёшься от того и наберёшься ! - хихикнула Джейн.

\- Вот так вот, совершенно неожиданно, узнаёшь, что о тебе на самом деле думают любимые тобой люди … - протянула Дарья, обращаясь почему то к потолку.

\- Ну извини, извини … - Джейн обняла Дарью за плечи и крепко поцеловала в губы. - Всё равно я тебя люблю. Даже такую вредину и несмотря на твой тяжёлый характер …

Дарья рассмеялась, крепко обняла и поцеловала Джейн в ответ и перехватила изумлённый взгляд Джоди.

\- Что такое ?

\- Вообще то я думала, что Бритни немного привирает, а теперь вижу, что всё правда …

Бритни даже слегка обиделась:

\- С чего бы мне привирать ?

Джоди вздохнула:

\- Ладно. Ещё по пицце ?

  
Через некоторое время Бритни засобиралась домой, Джоди осталась за столом — немного перевести дух, по её словам. Бритни попрощалась со всеми и направилась к выходу. Внезапно Джейн ткнула Дарью локтем в бок. Та поморщилась:

\- Что такое, Лейн ?

Джейн смотрела на стеклянную дверь пиццерии округлив глаза. Дарья прищурилась — сквозь мутные, давно не мытые стёкла, было трудно разглядеть, что происходит на улице — Бритни порылась в сумочке, выпрямилась и ...:

\- Мда … Вот это новость ! Бритни начала курить ?!

В голосе Джейн послышалась какая то злая ирония:

\- И что случилось с нашей девочкой ? Такой был милый ребёнок …

Джоди неожиданно зло и раздражённо фыркнула. Даже с каким-то лёгким оттенком презрения на лице:

\- Вы двое всегда смотрели свысока на других — две самовлюблённые, самодовольные индюшки ! С высокомерно задранными к потолку носиками. Конечно — не все такие умные-разумные как вы ! А она действительно была и есть довольно милая девочка — и совсем не такая дура как Кевин. И добрая …

Джейн и Дарья уставились на Джоди открыв рты. Та криво усмехнулась:

\- Закрой рот, Дарья., а то что-нибудь вывалится.

Дарья захлопнула рот и хмыкнула:

\- Сегодня просто какой то вечер откровений … И что мы ещё услышим ? Может сюда заглянут Апчак с Андреа и тоже решат высказаться по нашему поводу ?

Джоди вздохнула:

\- Извини за мою резкость. Я же говорю — устала,

Джейн поинтересовалась:

\- Что так ? Добровольно устроила себе каторгу ? Как в школе — возглавила и понесла на себе ...

Джоди раздражённо пожала плечами:

\- Просто навалила на себя больше чем могу поднять. А окружающие «добрые люди» и так называемые друзья только рады свалить с плеч на тебя все свои дела — подложить ещё . Раз уж нашлась вот такая дурочка, что всем всегда готова помочь. Чип и Дейл, блин … Не умеет отказывать. Вечный доброволец … Впредь буду умней — буду рассчитывать свои силы. И, наконец, научусь говорить нет. «Обижать» этих, так называемых, друзей-приятелей — Джоди спародировала явно кого-то хорошо ей знакомого. - «Как ты можешь ! Я так надеялась на твою помощь, а ты … Подруга называется !».

Дарья отпила содовой и спросила, впрочем заранее зная ответ:

\- Как там Мак ?

Джоди грустно улыбнулась:

\- Все наши школьные романы накрылись … Известно чем … У меня, у Бритни... Это вы стали только ближе с тех пор … Даже очень близки ...

Дарья печально улыбнулась в ответ:

\- На самом деле ты права — нам много легче друг с другом чем с кем то ещё. Мы понимаем друг друга с полу слова. С полу взгляда. Даже с полу вздоха. Нам проще ужиться друг с другом чем с кем либо другим. - перехватив довольно сердитый взгляд Джейн, добавила. - Конечно мы любим друг друга. Это безусловно. Это факт такой явный, что даже не обсуждается. - Джейн с довольной улыбкой кивнула в знак согласия. - Половинки. Как … - Дарья замялась пытаясь подобрать подходящий пример и Джейн пришла к ней на помощь:

\- Как Туве Янссон и Туулике Пиетила.

Дарья кивнула в знак согласия, а Джоди недоумённо нахмурилась:

\- Кто это такие ? Никогда не слышала этих имён ...

\- Финская художница, писатель и её подруга — тоже художница. - пояснила Джейн.

\- Только не рассказывай пока про нас никому — даже наши родители пока ничего не знают. - попросила Дарья.

\- Трент знает про всё но дал честное скаутское, что будет молчать. - добавила Джейн.

\- Он был скаутом ?! - изумилась Дарья.

\- Как и я. Но ему сильно не понравилось.

Дарья рассмеялась.

\- Представляю … Вставать рано по утрам … Вся эта шагистика … И тебе не дадут спать почти круглые сутки. Давно хотела у тебя спросить , любимая, твой братец не был в прошлой жизни котом ?

Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Может быть … Но тогда самым ленивым и сонным в мире !

Джоди посмотрела на свои часики:

\- Как ни печально но мне пора. С вами хорошо но … Труба зовёт !

Она встала и перегнувшись через стол, обдала подруг терпким ароматом духов, и … поцеловала в губы в начале Дарью, а потом Джейн. Обе уставились на Джоди в недоумении и спросили хором:

\- Что это было то ??!

\- Хотела понять из-за чего столько шума.

\- Ну ???

Джоди насмешливо улыбнулась:

\- Бывало и лучше …

Она попрощалась и, оставив подруг пребывать в лёгком шоке, ушла. Джейн уставилась на Дарью. Та только пожала плечами:

\- Что смотришь — я и сама обалдела ! Пошли уже — я не знаю проплывёт ли мимо труп врага но сюда может занести нелёгкая ещё кого-нибудь из наших бывших одноклассников, а мне уже хватило на сегодня разговоров …

Джейн ухмыльнулась:

\- А представляешь если сюда заглянет Мисс Барч и узнает наш секрет ? Мне кажется, что наша мужененавистница будет просто в восторге !

Дарья сердито фыркнула, её брови сошлись на переносице:

\- Тебе требуется её одобрение ? Ты всё ещё в чём то сомневаешься ?

Джейн удивлённо взглянула на Дарью:

\- Ты чего ? Просто представила реакцию нашей «амазонки».

Дарья обняла Джейн:

\- Извини, просто Джоди заразила меня (видно через поцелуй !) своей усталостью и хандрой. Укатали сивку … И у Мисс Барч есть О'Нил — если он ещё от неё не сбежал. Может быть он примирил её с существованием представителей мужского пола в нашем, таком несовершенном мире, который, по её мнению, был бы много ближе к идеалу вообще без мужчин ?

Джейн задумчиво посмотрела на Дарью:

\- Может пригласить Джоди проветриться ? Перевести дух, как она сказала … Немного поразвлечься. В кино втроём сходим, на пикник … И … - Джейн с ехидной улыбкой подмигнула Дарье. - Она хорошо целуется !

Дарья скорчила зверскую рожу:

\- Не шути так !! Я жутко ревнива ! - и, крепко поцеловала Джейн в губы, оторвалась от них и промурлыкала — Сейчас мы вернёмся домой и я покажу тебе, что я умею делать ОЧЕНЬ хорошо, а Джоди ТАК точно не умеет !

Джейн расплылась в мечтательной улыбке:

\- Я просто млею в предвкушении … Тогда пошли ?

\- Пошли ...

Подруги поднялись и направились к выходу.

Джейн поправила прическу и деловито осведомилась:

\- К тебе или ко мне ?

Дарья задумалась:

\- У тебя там Трент дрыхнет и больше никого … У меня дома может оказаться Квин или Джейк … Не хотелось бы их случайно шокировать раньше времени. Так что к тебе.

Джейн кивнула:

\- Трент ещё часа три продрыхнет Так что время есть.

Дарья хихикнула:

\- Если только ты не умудришься его разбудить … Стонами или криком ...

Джейн удивлённо вскинула брови:

\- Ты меня уже совсем заинтриговала, подруга. Чем ты задумала меня сегодня удивить ?

Ответом ей была загадочная улыбка Дарьи:

\- Увидишь …

  
… Когда Джейн смогла снова дышать и говорить она убрала с лица, дрожащими от слабости, руками, лезущие в глаза и рот, мокрые от пота волосы и, посмотрев, на лежащую рядом, улыбающуюся и тоже мокрую от пота от пяток до самой макушки, усталую но довольную , Дарью, выдохнула:

\- Ты, Моргендорффер, просто шкатулка с сюрпризами !

Дарья была явно очень довольна собой:

\- Тебе понравилось ?

Джейн ехидно улыбнулась:

\- Ты нарываешься на комплимент ? Разве не слышала КАК мне понравилось ? Мы правильно сделали, что не пошли к тебе домой — Квин с Джейком были бы напуганы до полусмерти — решили бы, что ты меня убиваешь и наши отношения перестали быть тайной … - Джейн уткнулась в плечо Дарьи содрогаясь всем телом от, с трудом сдерживаемого, смеха. - И кажется мы всё таки разбудили беднягу Трента !

Тот, в этот момент осторожно поскрёбся в дверь:

\- Дженни, если тебе не трудно, ты не могла бы одолжить мне зубную щётку !

Джейн перестала сдерживаться и захохотала в голос:

\- Знаешь, братец, трудновато ! Я сейчас не одета и не одна …

Дарья натянула одеяло до подбородка:

\- Ладно. Выдай ему всё, что он хочет.

Джейн фыркнула от смеха и, накинув на себя халат, протянула Тренту зубную щётку в слегка приоткрытую дверь. В глазах Трента блеснуло понимание:

\- А-а. Привет, Дарья.

Дарье тоже стало смешно:

\- Привет, Трент. Как дела ?

\- Всё в порядке … А я думал, что это телевизор так громко орёт дурным голосом …

Джейн даже согнулась, держась за живот, от смеха. Одна Дарья оставалась как обычно невозмутимой — только улыбнулась :

\- Мы тебя не разбудили ? Извини.

\- Да ничего. Мне всё равно надо было вставать …

Наконец Трент ушёл. Джейн нырнула к Дарье под одеяло.

\- Ну теперь моя очередь, Моргендорффер ! Ты у меня сейчас запросишь пощады !

Дарья усмехнулась:

\- Ну-ну … Посмотрим …

Трент стоял у самого выхода из дома, когда услышал вскрик Дарьи. На его губах бродила ироничная улыбка. «Хорошо, что мама в мастерской — гремит музыка и она почти ничего не слышит. А то у неё возникли бы вопросы. Надеюсь Джейн догадалась запереть дверь своей комнаты. Позвоню ей из клуба чтобы предупредить ...» И благополучно об этом забыл ...

  
\- Ну ты и гад, братец ! - с этого начала свой разговор с любимым братом Джейн на следующий день. Он в этот момент спокойно пил себе на кухне бурду, которую гордо именовал кофе. Для него как раз наступило утро — то есть, судя по настенным часам, время , когда для нормальных людей день уже перевалил за середину и особо нетерпеливые поглядывают на циферблаты своих часов — вечер уже был довольно близок .

\- В чём дело, Дженни ?

\- Мог бы предупредить ! Мама нас почти застукала ! - Джейн пыталась говорить сердито но губы предательски норовили растянутся в улыбке — всё говорило о том, что всё обошлось.

\- Но не застукала же … - невозмутимо пожал плечами Трент.

\- Можно сказать чудом ! На твоё и моё с Дарьей счастье. Я потом была готова тебя прибить. Но Дарья догадалась таки надеть халат, когда пошла принять душ и заявила нашей маме, когда та её поймала полуголой по дороге из ванной комнаты, что просто мне позировала. Обнажённой. Ну, а пока Дарья с мамой трепались в коридоре я успела натянуть бельишко и накинуть сверху рабочий халат. Хорошо, что мама не догадалась заглянуть в мою комнату пораньше — ну примерно за полчаса до — она бы конечно увидела не позирующую Дарью, холст на подрамнике и меня с кистью в руке, а совсем другой пейзаж … Короче кое-как мы выкрутились. Поэтому ты можешь расслабиться — живи пока.

\- А что Дарья ?

\- Ржала как лошадь. И осталась у меня ночевать. С милостивого разрешения наших матерей. Только недавно ушла к себе домой. - Джейн вдруг стала грустной и даже потёрлась щекой о плечо брата — тот вопросительно поднял бровь - Джейн тяжело вздохнула. - А я уже скучаю …

Трент хмыкнул:

\- Ну ты можешь просто пойти к Моргендорфферам и устроить балаган уже там … Теперь их очередь !

Джейн решительно кивнула:

\- Точно. И пойду. Тем более, что у Дарьи стены комнаты обиты мягким, а у меня появилась пара идей …

Трент удивлённо уставился на сестру:

\- Тебе мало ? Ты ещё не устала ?

Джейн насмешливо фыркнула:

\- Это не то, о чём ты подумал - но ход твоих мыслей мне нравится ! Нет. Я просто подумываю использовать это покрытие как холст. Расписать комнату. Сделать её поярче.

  
Джоди шла из пиццерии неторопливым шагом и надеялась успокоить, лопающуюся от свежих новостей, голову. Остудить её. Она никогда не была сплетницей — но сейчас ей хотелось поделиться хоть с кем-нибудь - «Не думай о белой обезьяне». Джоди так погрузилась в себя, что чуть не споткнулась об чьи-то вытянутые ноги. Бритни.

\- Извини … - голос Бритни отдавал хрипотцой. Она прихлёбывала пиво прямо из горла.

Джоди уселась на скамейку рядом.

\- Что с тобой сегодня такое ? Куришь. Пьёшь.

Бритни поморщилась:

\- Можно без нотаций ? Я ещё их наслушаюсь от отца и мачехи …

Джоди подсела поближе к Тейлор. У Бритни глаза подозрительно блестели и ресницы слиплись:

\- Так всё-таки — что случилось ? Я от тебя не отстану — ты же помнишь какая я зануда …

Бритни улыбнулась в ответ но губы её тут же жалобно скривились — ещё чуть-чуть и слёзы хлынут из глаз потоком:

\- Я видела Кевина … Вместе с какой то девицей …

Джоди вздохнула:

\- Понятно … Старая любовь не ржавеет …

Бритни презрительно фыркнула и швырнула пустую бутыль в урну:

\- В том то и дело … Ничего от прежних чувств вроде бы не осталось… Но мне почему то стало так обидно …

Джоди решительно поднялась со скамьи и положила руку Бритни на плечо:

\- Пошли. Чего-нибудь поедим и поговорим о своём, о девичьем. И может ещё чего-нибудь выпьем. И поплачем друг у друга на плече. Всё лучше чем тебе одной бродить по Лондейлу.

Бритни жалобно всхлипнула — и подняла глаза на Джоди. Слёзы всё-таки потекли у Тейлор по щекам:

\- Опять по пицце ?

Джоди вздохнула:

\- Может чего поизысканней ? Я угощаю.

  
Джоди и Бритни устроились за столиком у окна в том самом ресторане в котором праздновался приснопамятный день рождения Стэйси, а позже отрабатывала долг родителям Квин. Когда официантка отошла от их столика, Джоди похлопала Бритни по руке, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание — бывшая подружка Кевина занялась внимательным изучением узоров на скатерти и явно не собиралась прекращать это увлекательное занятие:

\- Эй, подруга. Я же вижу, что не Кевин основная причина твоей хандры. Не так он был тебе дорог.

Бритни вздохнула:

\- Ты точно зануда. И, к моему большому сожалению, очень проницательная зануда. Значит от тебя так просто не отделаешься. - Бритни вздохнула ещё раз и, водя пальцем по скатерти, принялась излагать. - Естественно, не только Кевин. Точнее совсем не он и его новая подружка. Мы не были особенно верны друг другу ещё в школе так что … - Бритни подняла взгляд от скатерти. У неё блестели слёзы в глазах и в голосе слышалось раздражение. - Я не такая умная как ты или Дарья и прекрасно это понимала и понимаю но очень неприятно, когда тебе об этом напоминают чуть ли не ежеминутно. Очень неприятно. И очень обидно. Причём не со зла. Просто начинаешь осознавать степень своего невежества. Это заставляет задуматься и мысли приходят в голову совсем не светлые … Вдобавок, я надеялась, что дома хотя бы отдохну — но мой младший братец … Теперь я это отчётливо понимаю и вижу не просто маленький вредный мальчишка — у него явно какой-то серьёзный непорядок с головой. И новая жена отца — та ещё стерва и вдобавок она ведёт себя так и мозги у неё такие, словно она и мой братец - сверстники. Словно она провела десять с лишним лет в коме или летаргическом сне. Тело выросло и сформировалось, а вот мозг — нет. Так что в доме резвятся два не совсем адекватных, временами абсолютно не адекватных, подростка … Мой хрустальный горн теперь надёжно упрятан в сейф, а в дверь моей комнаты врезано два крепких новых замка …

\- Даже так ? Дела-а … - Официантка принесла заказ. Джоди отпила содовой. - Успокойся. Человека, который осознает, что он не так уж умён как ему бы хотелось, нельзя назвать глупцом. - Тут Джоди улыбнулась. - Точно ! Ты можешь записаться в библиотеку. Для Дарьи библиотека, все её школьные годы, была настоящим убежищем от всех, тихой гаванью. Ну и заодно повысишь свой интеллектуальный уровень.

\- Ага. И буду поменьше проводить время в этом сумасшедшем доме в который превратился мой родной дом. Моя комната будет надёжно заперта, а что эта парочка сотворит с остальными помещениями в моё отсутствие - уже не мои заботы. Завтра и запишусь.

Бритни заметно повеселела и к ней вернулся аппетит.

… Бритни открыла толстый том. «Перспектива» … Что ж посмотрим, что это значит ...»

 

 

 


	2. МЕЧТЫ ... МЕЧТЫ ...

Бритни откинулась на спинку стула, запрокинула голову и выпустила вверх длинную, тонкую струю дыма. Сизое облачко поднялось к люстре и рассеялось среди хрустальных, сверкающих висюлек.

 

\- Хорошо вот так спокойно посидеть, покурить после вкусного и сытного обеда ! Ты же согласна со мной, «мамочка» ? - обратилась Бритни к мачехе но та промолчала — она молча таращилась, отвесив челюсть, на падчерицу уцелевшим глазом — из глазницы другого торчала рукоять большого кухонного ножа. Лезвие пробило кости черепа и глубоко вошло в спинку стула — поэтому мачеха и осталась сидеть за столом, а не сползла кулём на пол.

 

\- Ну, а ты, мой дорогой братец, что об этом думаешь ? Ну да, ты же у нас не куришь ...

 

Брайан тоже предпочёл промолчать. Он сидел на стуле прямо — так, как отец всё время безуспешно пытался его приучить. Сейчас у Брайана не было выбора — один арбалетный болт вошёл ему в грудь и пришпилил к спинке кресла, другой пробил горло. Младший братец, не мигая, с немного удивлённым выражением лица, смотрел стеклянными глазами на, дымящую сигаретой, старшую сестру.

 

Раздался шорох шин. Хлопнула дверца. Бритни встала со своего места и подошла к окну.

 

\- А вот и наш папочка приехал ! Будет с кем поболтать за ужином, а то вы все сегодня какие то … неразговорчивые …

_________________________________

 

…. Ты о чём то задумалась, дорогая ? О чём то приятном — ты так мило улыбалась — голос мачехи просто источал масло - она была сама любезность — Бритни предстояло в скором времени вернуться в колледж и мачеха ждала этого события с нетерпением.

 

\- О да … О ОЧЕНЬ приятном … - со странной улыбкой ответила Бритни.

 

Брайан воздержался от комментариев — он, заметив странный блеск в глазах сестры, проявил редкое, в его случае, благоразумие и промолчал. Отец семейства, уткнувшись в газету, думал о том, что сад большой, есть подходящая клумба и можно, на время взять, лопату садовника, что хранится в сарае и пока Бритни не будет дома …

 

\- Ещё кофе, до-ро-о-гой ? - пропела дражайшая половина Стива.

 

\- Конечно. Спасибо, дорогая.

 

«А ещё в сарае есть большой и крепкий мешок ...»

 


	3. ТЁМНАЯ НОЧЬ

Бритни курила, поставив локти на подоконник и выпуская дым в открытое окно. Она задумчиво смотрела в небо — месяц, похожий на обрезок ногтя, выглядывал в прореху между облаками. На самом деле Бритни курила немного — но сегодня … Утром — Кевин с какой то девицей, днём счастливые и влюблённые Дарья и Джейн, Джоди … Бритни выпустила последнюю струйку дыма, затушила сигарету и отправила окурок одним щелчком вниз, в траву.

 

Она закрыла окно, ещё через полминуты свет в комнате погас. Стивен стоял под деревом и, в лёгком шоке, смотрел на окна комнаты дочери. «Чёрт. Надо будет поговорить с Бритни о её вредной привычке ...»

 

Зашуршала трава. Его дражайшая супруга … Стивен глубоко вздохнул и понадёжней перехватил рукоять лопаты. Ладони вспотели. Он застыл в такой позе словно находился на поле для гольфа и как раз приготовился бить по мячу.

 

\- О, Стиви ! Тебе тоже не спится ? Ой ! Что это ?

 

Лопата просвистела в воздухе, над внезапно склонившейся к траве, женой. Клинок штыковой лопаты вонзился в вязкое дерево, рукоять неприятно завибрировала и Стивен, зашипев сквозь зубы, её выпустил из рук. «Любимая» жёнушка ничего не заметила. Она выпрямилась, сжимая что то в пальцах.

 

\- Что это ? - поинтересовался Стивен. Он понял, что не скоро избавится от супруги — и чувствовал себя как приговорённый к пожизненному заключению, что смирился с судьбой. Никаких подкопов, Аббата Фария и чудесного побега из этой тюрьмы ...

 

\- Жук. Смотри какой красивый !

 

Иногда его жёнушка становилась совершенно ребёнком. Чем его она и купила. С потрохами. В тот проклятый навеки день.

 

\- Ой !

 

Прямо в лоб. Кирпич. На длинной бельевой верёвке. Супруга сидела теперь, раскинув ноги, под деревом и тёрла лоб — камень прошёл по касательной и чуть не задел Стива. Он его придержал и теперь кирпич висел тихо покачиваясь под лёгким ночным ветерком.

 

\- Шишка будет … - пожаловалась, капризно надув губки, супруга. Она продолжала сидеть на земле.

 

Чьи это проделки было и так ясно — в ветвях дерева мелькнуло, перекошенное от досады, личико Брайана. «Чёрт ! Не мог размахнуться посильней ?!»

 

Стивен помог жене подняться.

 

\- Поцелуй меня в лобик, Стив-и-и ! - жена решила и дальше поиграть в маленькую девочку. «Чёрт подери и мне когда то это нравилось ! Даже заводило ! Где были мои мозги ...». Она захныкала:

\- У твоей малышки будет вава ! - и подставила лоб. Стив покорно чмокнул жену и обречённо вздохнул: - Ладно. Пошли спать ...Я сделаю тебе холодный компресс.

 

Они ушли в дом. А лопата так и осталась торчать в дереве.

 

… Когда Бритни уезжала в колледж, провожать её вышел только отец — мачеха изображала смертельно больную и валялась в кровати (что она делала уже больше недели), а Брайан был, наказан за очередную проказу — он корчил рожи сестре из окна своей комнаты в которой был заперт.  


	4. КИНО

_Хрупкая молоденькая блондиночка в ночной рубашке, со смешными хвостиками на голове стояла у кухонного стола и не замечала как к ней со спины подкрадывается зловещая фигура в чёрном и с белой маской на лице, что словно сошла с известной картины Мунка. Фигура в чёрном остановилась, взмах руки - блеснуло лезвие ножа, девушка обернулась и ..._

 

_\- Хиийя !!! - нож полетел куда-то в угол, а фигура в чёрном пролетев несколько метров пробила стену и рухнула на пол. К ней кинулось несколько человек но парень вскочил на ноги сам, стянул с лица маску и возмущённо заорал:_

 

_\- Ты чё, сбрендила ?!!_

 

_С лица девушки исчезло зверское выражение - теперь оно стало очень виноватым и растерянным:_

 

_\- Ой ... извини ... Я не хотела ..._

 

_Режиссёр загремел в мегафон:_

 

_\- Чёрт побери !! Блю !!! Ко мне в кабинет ! Немедленно !!!_

 

... - И меня уволили ... - закончила свой рассказ Бритни, вздохнула и припала к соломинке в своём стакане с содовой и снова горестно вздохнула.- Накрылась моя «кинокарьера» - Бритни изобразила пальцами кавычки. - медным тазом.

 

.... Дарья и Джейн встретили, угрюмую как дождливый ноябрьский день, Бритни на улице и затащили её в их любимую пиццерию.

 

\- Что ж ты так - бедного парня — он то в чём виноват ? - Джейн не смогла удержаться от подколки. Дарья нахмурилась и толкнула подругу ногой под столом - но Джейн не отреагировала.

 

\- Нашло что-то ... - Бритни пожала плечами. - Они после меня декорации два дня восстанавливали. И этого парня с трудом но успокоили. Режиссёр сказал, что мне крупно повезло - обошлось без серьёзных травм и этот актёр на меня в суд не подал. У него есть хорошая страховка.

 

\- И кого они взяли вместо тебя ? - поинтересовалась Дарья. Джейн удивлённо покосилась на неё - она никак не ожидала от Моргендорффер подобной бестактности. Но Бритни отнеслась к вопросу Дарьи спокойно - она полезла к себе в сумочку и достала лаково блестящую коробочку с диском DVD - две грудастые блондинки в неком подобии школьной формы стояли, сжимая друг дружку в объятиях - у одной из парочки были такие же хвостики как у Бритни.

 

\- Ту, что слева.

 

Джейн скептически хмыкнула разглядывая изображение:

 

\- Но ей даже не двадцать ... Далеко за.

 

\- Грим. Да и что там играть — визжишь, отталкиваешь, бежишь. Пять минут на экране - и всё.

 

\- Знакомое лицо ... - близоруко прищурилась Дарья. - Кажется мы её уже видели ... Да и её «подружку» ....

 

\- Вы что подобное смотрите ?! - Бритни ошарашено уставилась на Дарью и Джейн. - У Кевина был целый ящик подобных кассет и журнальчиков. Я даже заставала его пару раз ... со спущенными штанами ... - Тут до Бритни наконец дошло. - Ну да ... Вы же ...

 

Дарья вздохнула:

 

\- Нет. Не в этом дело - просто я оказалась чудовищно ревнива ...

 

\- Ей показалось, что я как то «не так», «неправильно» смотрю на других девушек. - подхватила Джейн. - И в качестве эксперимента решила понаблюдать за моей реакцией на подобные фильмы. Я полночи убеждала Дарью, что она ошибается.

 

\- А я - оставшуюся половину ночи извинялась за своё недостойное поведение. - улыбнулась Дарья. Бритни смущённо захихикала. «Ну хоть развеселили ребёнка — и то хлеб ...» - Но несколько фильмов в прокате мы всё таки взяли.

 

\- Для общего образования. - ухмыльнулась Джейн.

 

\- Но это, как оказалось, на самом деле чудовищно скучно ...- скривилась Дарья. - Однообразно. Я даже заснула.

 

\- А в результате - мы шокировали Хелен. Пришли к ней на работу вдвоём и попросили познакомить с психологом, который помогает ей и Джейку так долго хранить их брачные узы. - с грустной улыбкой сказала Джейн. Весёлого, на самом деле, было мало — в последнее время с Моргендорффер творилось что-то непонятное — может быть сказывалась усталость — Дарья нашла себе ещё и работу помимо учёбы и между подругами стали вдруг вспыхивать скандалы по совершенно ничтожным поводам, мелкие ссоры, Дарья стала очень раздражительной и чуть что вспыхивала как порох и вдобавок продемонстрировала исключительное умение дуться часами, угрюмо молчать с очень обиженным видом - не объясняя причин, а Джейн начало надоедать чувствовать себя при этом виноватой не понятно за что … - Так что Хелен пообещала поговорить со своим психологом о нас ...

 

\- Мама даже растрогалась. - фыркнула Дарья. - Я столько лет издевалась над психологами, их тестами, троллила их по чёрному, а тут сама прошусь к одному из них на приём ...

 

\- Оказалось — ничего страшного - очень милая женщина. Мы славно поговорили. - Джейн обняла Дарью за плечи. - так что сейчас после бури наступил штиль.

 

Бритни выглядела шокированной:

 

\- Я думала, что у ... ВАС таких проблем не бывает ...

 

Дарья удивилась:

 

\- Почему ? Мы же реальные, живые люди, а не как эти ... силиконовые девицы.

 

\- Понятно .... - задумчиво протянула Бритни. Внезапно в её сумочке ожил телефон. Бритни поднесла его к уху. - Да, я. Да ... Когда ? Буду.

 

\- Что случилось ? - с любопытством спросила Джейн.

 

\- Меня вызывают на пробы. - Бритни явно приободрилась. - Может быть даже на главную роль !

 

________

 

... Прошло чуть больше полугода. Дарья и Джейн приехали в Лондейл навестить родных, а в этот вечер решили прогуляться и как раз шли мимо кинотеатра. Дарья погрузилась в какие то свои невесёлые мысли и из задумчивости её вывел лёгкий толчок в бок.

 

\- Что такое, Лейн ?

 

\- Ты не хочешь сходить в кино ?

 

Дарья подняла глаза. На гигантской афише была изображена Бритни — она, со зверским выражением на лице, держала в руках перед собой окровавленный топор — собираясь опустить его на чью то голову.

 

Джейн рассмеялась:

 

\- Взгляни на это. Представляешь как будут встречать Бритни Тейлор в нашей школе ?! Не хуже чем Томми Шермана.

 

\- Вы не ошиблись, Мисс Лейн ! - раздался знакомый голос. Мисс Ли. Почти не изменилась - только прибавилось седины. И то чуть. Директор Высшей школы Лондейла просто излучала энтузиазм. - Мисс Лейн, я помню как вы оформили зал для школьного танцевального вечера - не хотите ли нам и сейчас помочь ? Мы действительно ждём Мисс Тейлор с визитом. Только это тссс ! пока секрет ! Если вам не трудно, конечно ...

 

Джейн ухмыльнулась. Её глаза заблестели в предвкушении потехи.

 

\- Ладно. Помогу. При условии, что вы мне дадите полную свободу действий.

 

\- Договорились.

 

Дарья с подозрением посмотрела на Джейн.

 

\- Что ты задумала, Лейн ?

 

Джейн ехидно улыбнулась.

 

\- Скоро узнаешь. Потому что я рассчитываю и на твою помощь. Но всё таки - не сходить ли нам в кино ? Для вдохновения, так сказать.

 

... Когда Дарья и Джейн заняли свои места в том самом зале где собирались чествовать, а пришлось поминать Томми Шермана, Дарья тихо шепнула Джейн на ухо:

 

\- Я подозреваю, что в следующий раз тебя пригласят оформлять съезд вурдалаков или симпозиум вампиров.

 

Джейн хихикнула.

 

\- И я соглашусь !

 

В результате виновница торжества оказалась, в буквальном смысле, единственным светлым пятном на сцене.

 

... Когда Бритни выразила свою большую благодарность Кевину Томсону и его подружке Дарья и Джейн заржали в голос.

 

\- Теперь понятно, чего она тогда так взбесилась ! - громким шёпотом откомментировала Джейн.

 

\- И моя большая благодарность - продолжила Бритни. - Джейн Лейн и её ... ОЧЕНЬ близкой подруге Дарье Моргендорффер за поддержку и прекрасное оформление этого зала — их помощь была просто бесценна. Джейн, Дарья покажитесь !

 

Все головы повернулись в сторону Дарьи и Джейн, десятки глаз уставились на них с любопытством. Дарья почувствовала как запылали её щёки. «А, какого чёрта !» Они поднялись со своих мест и пару минут раскланивались под аплодисменты зала. Бритни сияла ехидной улыбкой стоя на трибуне.

 

\- А также ...

 

Когда они наконец снова уселись, Джейн наклонилась к уху Дарьи и ехидно шепнула :

 

\- Вот и ты получила свои пять минут славы, Моргендорффер !

 

... Дарья уже собиралась уходить - но верная спутница и «любовь всей её жизни» куда то запропала. Наконец Джейн вынырнула откуда то из толпы победно размахивая двумя картонными прямоугольничками визиток. Дарья нахмурилась:

 

\- Что это ?

 

Джейн просто лопалась от восторга:

 

\- Тут одному парню из киногруппы очень понравилось как я оформила зал ! Он хочет посмотреть на другие мои работы и может быть меня возьмут в съёмочную группу, одним из художников, когда будут снимать следующий фильм с Бритни — вроде уже говорят о продолжении ! Представляешь ?!!

 

Дарья улыбнулась но как то кисло.

 

\- Поздравляю ...

 

Джейн обняла подругу и, глядя Дарье прямо в глаза серьёзно и твёрдо сказал:

 

\- Я без тебя никуда, Моргендорффер. - Джейн нежно улыбнулась любимой и продолжила, а у Дарьи вдруг сладко защемило сердце от этой улыбки. - И я рассказала им и о тебе. Сказала, что ты талантливая писательница и … что я люблю тебя и не хочу надолго с тобой расставаться . Как насчёт того чтобы нам поработать вместе ? Ты как сценарист, а я — буду одним из художников на картине. А ? Когда-нибудь в будущем.

 

Дарья улыбнулась в ответ и поцеловала Джейн в губы так словно вокруг не было целой толпы среди которой было немало знакомых лиц - бывшие одноклассники, учителя ... Для многих из них новый уровень отношений между подругами был откровением. Дарья почувствовала как в её груди словно лопнула, натянутая до предела, струна. Она прошептала Джейн на ухо:

 

\- Прости за последние месяцы. Я не знаю, что со мной такое было, откуда взялась эта хандра. Но мне кажется, что я наново влюбляюсь в тебя, Джейн Лейн … Спасибо тебе, что терпишь меня и мой невыносимый характер !

 

Дарья ощутила такое облегчение, что ей было абсолютно наплевать на, вытаращенные от удивления, глаза на некоторых, хорошо знакомых, для неё и Джейн, лицах, что они ,второй раз за этот вечер, оказались в центре внимания. А выпученные глаза и, отвисшая от удивления, челюсть Тошнотика подруг просто насмешили. Джейн давно уже не слышала чтобы голос Дарьи звучал так нежно, так ласково — последние месяцы теперь казались обеим просто дурным сном:

 

\- Я люблю тебя, Джейн. И вместе с тобой готова на любую авантюру !

 

_____

 

 

… Бритни плюхнулась на первую попавшуюся горизонтальную поверхность и выдохнула:

 

\- Уфффф !! И какая сволочь всё это придумала хотела бы я это знать ?!

 

Рядом, откуда то из за спины раздалось очень знакомое хихиканье.

 

\- Дарья ?! Джейн ?! А вы тут что делаете ?!

 

Джейн ехидно улыбнулась. Дарья просто лопалась от смеха.

 

\- Снимаемся мы тут. В массовке. Ну а многие идеи в сценарии — мои и Дарьи.

 

Бритни в недоумении уставилась на подруг.

 

\- Но я читала сценарий ! И имена ...

 

Дарья рассмеялась.

 

\- Не только тебе можно пользоваться псевдонимами, Блю !

 

Джейн ухмыльнулась.

 

\- А ещё, наша «великая писательница» решила написать сценарий про нашу школьную жизнь. Про нас про всех — про тебя, меня, Джоди, Кевина и остальных, а себя, любимую сделает главной героиней.

 

\- Вы будете сниматься ?

 

Дарья помотала головой.

 

\- Нет. Это будет анимационный сериал.

 

У Бритни вышло почти жалобно:

 

\- Только не надо делать из моего персонажа совсем законченную дуру, пожалуйста !

 

\- Ладно.

 

\- Кстати. - Вся компания уже устроилась за столиком в кафе. Неподалёку пировала парочка зомби. Вместе с троицей инопланетян. - Всё давно хотела спросить — как родители отнеслись к вашим … отношениям — вы же им рассказали ?

 

\- Ага. - кивнула Джейн. Дарья захихикала.

 

\- Мы спалились. - пояснила она.

 

Джейн чуть не поперхнулась содовой от смеха.

 

\- Угу. Классика. Хелен нас застукала. В интересной позе. И наша честнюга объявила матери, что та всё правильно подумала.

 

Дарья вздохнула:

 

\- Тебе, Бритни, смешно, а мама со мной два дня не разговаривала, а папа прятался от меня целую неделю …

 

\- Но потом всё устаканилось. - подхватила Джейн. - Все наши собрались. Поговорили. Перетёрли. И теперь всё нормально.

 

Дарья ухмыльнулась:

 

\- Только Джейк не знает как теперь называть Джейн. Когда кричит на весь дом, что она пришла. Типа: «Дарья, тут твоя … подруга пришла !!»

 

\- И в твоём сценарии будет про ваши отношения ? - поинтересовалась Бритни.

 

Дарья отрицательно помотала головой.

 

\- Нет. Специально попросили. Никаких намёков. Всё будет очень … целомудренно. Невинно. До тошноты.

 

Джейн поморщилась:

 

\- Даже моя история с Эллисон в лагере художников. И Дэвид будет, конечно, не невинной овечкой. Но в сценарии его будет мало — хотя в реальности … Мне даже пришлось припугнуть его Хелен. Тогда отстал.

 

Дарья вздохнула:

 

\- И ты чуть не стала врагом всему лагерю … О, наш режиссёр ! Готовься, Бритни, тебя ждёт немало сюрпризов ...

 

Бритни усмехнулась:

 

\- Зная ваше богатое и извращённое воображение … Можно догадаться, что будет весело … Ладно, пошли ...

 

 

______________

 

_Противный голосок Линды Гриффин ещё звучал у Хелен в ушах хотя она уже положила телефонную трубку. Маленький городок — слухи разлетаются со скоростью света. Дарья и Джейн только что вернулись и поднялись наверх. Хелен распахнула дверь в комнату дочери ..._

 

_\- Дарья !!!_

 

_Дарья, не выпуская Джейн из объятий, повернула голову. На пороге комнаты застыла Хелен. Глаза по пятаку, челюсть отвисла … Джейн, с усмешкой, шепнула Дарье на ухо:_

 

_\- Спалились ..._

 

_Дарья поцеловала Джейн в нос:_

 

_\- Это не смешно, Лейн. - и наконец высвободилась из объятий Джейн, встала с кровати, повернулась к матери и сжала руку Джейн в своей. - Я не буду говорить, что ты всё неправильно поняла, мама. Это будет глупо. И нелепо. Ты всё поняла правильно. Я и Джейн любим друг друга. Мы пара. Уже довольно давно._

_Хелен молча развернулась и вышла._

_______________________________

 

 

… _Игра в молчанку продолжалась дня два. Джейк, по своему обыкновению, прятался от старшей дочери и её … подруги. Он явно был в растерянности. Квин тоже помалкивала — только таращилась на Джейн и старшую сестру так словно их в первый раз увидела. Хелен жёстко поговорила с младшей и той пришлось нелегко — Стэйси закатила Квин настоящую истерику по телефону требуя объяснений. Наконец Хелен заговорила:_

 

_\- Аманда знает ?_

 

_\- Нет. - ответила ей Джейн. Она явно нервничала и Дарья положила свою руку на руку Джейн и сжала её пальцы . Они втроём сидели за столом на кухне. - Трент знает._

 

_\- Я, конечно, растеряна. - глядя прямо в глаза Дарье сказала Хелен. - Но ещё больше сердита. Почему ТАКИЕ новости я должна узнавать от этой стервы — мамаши Сэнди ? Ты мне не доверяешь, Дарья ?_

 

_\- Я … не знала как тебе сказать … - промямлила Дарья. - И не знала как ты отреагируешь ..._

 

_\- Спокойно. - хмыкнула Хелен. - И я сама могла бы догадаться, когда вы обе попросились на приём к психологу. Да ещё и к моему - специалисту по брачным отношениям. И где была моя голова ?! Она хотя бы помогла ?_

 

_\- Ну да … - улыбнулась Джейн. - Хотя характер у Дарьи всё равно остался тяжёлым … С этой проблемой сам старик Зигмунд не справился бы. Я ещё как то терплю ..._

 

_Хелен грустно вздохнула._

 

_\- Мне можешь не рассказывать ..._

 

_Дарья довольно сердито посмотрела на Джейн._

 

_\- Ты вроде не жаловалась … Вчера ночью._

 

_Джейн обняла Дарью._

 

_\- Потому что я люблю тебя, глупенькая. Мы все тебя любим — потому и терпим. И я, и Хелен с Джейком, и Квин. - Джейн ласково взъерошила волосы подруги. - И даже Квин тебя любит. А то бы мы все сбежали от тебя на край света._

 

_\- Всё это, конечно, хорошо … - задумчиво произнесла Хелен. - Но как быть с твоей матерью, Джейн ?_

 

_\- Я с ней поговорю. - со вздохом ответила она. - Сама. Куда я денусь ? А потом вы поговорите с ней, Хелен. Думаю, что это необходимо._

 

_Хелен кивнула._

 

_\- Ты мудрая женщина, Джейн._

 

… _\- Дарья, тут пришла твоя … подруга !! - Джейк всё ещё затруднялся с определением нового статуса Джейн и решил в конце концов остановиться на нейтральном - «подруга»._

 

_\- Спасибо, папа. - Дарья подошла к Джейн и не стесняясь отца поцеловала её в губы. Джейк поспешил ретироваться._

 

_\- Ну что ? - поинтересовалась Джейн. - Всё ещё заседают ?_

 

_\- Ага. - кивнула Дарья. - Пьют фирменный какао Квин и перемывают нам косточки. Наши семьи теперь вроде как породнились ..._

 

_\- Угу. - хмыкнула Джейн. - Ты ещё скажи, что обсуждают дату нашей свадьбы ..._

 

_\- Ну до этого ещё не дошло — но ..._

 

_\- Меня пугает это твоё «но» … - вздохнула Джейн. - Что ты задумала ?_

 

_\- Сценарий. О нас. Про нашу школу. Наш городок. Про наших милых одноклассников ..._

 

_\- Я чувствую, что ради красного словца ты никого не пожалеешь, Моргендорффер. И даже себя любимую. Ладно. Возьмёшь в соавторы ?_

 

_Дарья кивнула в знак согласия и подруги отправились в её комнату._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ О ЭШФИЛДЕ

Дарья бодро стучала по клавишам своего компьютера, Джейн забралась с ногами на её кровать и что-то чертила в альбоме для скетчей. Как в старые добрые школьные времена. Дарья сделала короткий перерыв и повернулась к Джейн, которая, не поднимая головы, сосредоточенно шуршала карандашом в альбоме.

 

\- Давно хотела у тебя спросить — что там у тебя случилось в Эшфилде ? Это для дела, а не из простого любопытства.

 

Джейн отложила карандаш и альбом, молча поднялась и подошла к двери, заперла её. Дарья с удивлением посмотрела на подругу — она давно не видела на лице у Джейн такого угрюмого выражения.

 

\- Не хочешь — не рассказывай, Лейн. Я не настаиваю ...

 

\- Это вряд ли пропустят. - мрачно сказала Джейн. Она снова сидела на кровати, скрестив ноги по турецки — но к альбому с карандашами не притронулась. - Ты тогда спрашивала — появилась ли у меня подруга в Эшфилде. Ни одной. Эллисон только притворялась моей подругой — с одной простой целью — залезть в мои трусики. Я оказалась в полной изоляции — из за Дэниэла. Он и ко мне пытался клеиться ...

 

\- Но ты же была невовершенолетней ! - нахмурилась Дарья. - Школьница !

 

\- Для всех Дэниэл был царь и бог. - скривилась Джейн. - Для всех в лагере. Звезда. Видно нюх потерял. Обнаглел. Как говорила Эллисон — он «откупорил» больше девушек чем тюбиков с краской.

 

\- И как ты отбилась ?

 

\- Припугнула его Хелен — мол, есть у меня знакомый адвокат — мама лучшей подруги. Конечно, моё слово против слова Дэниэла … Сказала ему, что мне она больше поверит. А потом пожаловалась на него коменданту — сказала, что он как то не так на меня смотрит. Я то понимала, что мне в Эшфилде жизни не будет если Дэниэла прогонят. Она с ним серьёзно поговорила. Этого хватило. Но после этого … Со мной прекратили общаться. И Дэниэл тоже. Сделал вид, что меня в студии нет. Если бы не моё ослиное упрямство … Собрала бы манатки и рванула бы оттуда.

 

\- А потом Эллисон … - вздохнула Дарья.

 

\- Ага. - и Джейн добавила не без сарказма. - Я оказалась вдруг популярной. От Эллисон я просто сбежала — вырвалась. Хоть и с трудом. Она меня буквально чуть не изнасиловала. Вцепилась как клещ — я её оттолкнула и рванула к двери.То то в её домике было так пусто — эта сволочь заранее приготовилась. И как я сразу не догадалась ? Она потом закрутила с Дэниэлом. Оказалась более сговорчивой. Ради полезных знакомств ...

 

Дарья подошла и обняла Джейн. Поцеловала в щёку.

 

\- Успокойся. Всё уже прошло. Я с тобой. - И грустно улыбнулась. - Ты права. В таком виде история не пройдёт. Придётся максимально смягчить. Поможешь ?

 

Джейн кивнула:

 

\- Конечно. Ну вот — выговорилась и легче стало.

 

\- Придётся как то выкручиваться … Ладно, то что ты считала Дэниэла просто надутым индюком это понятно … - Джейн кивнула в знак согласия. - И на этой почве рассорилась с остальными ...

 

\- Ага. - согласилась Джейн. - А Эллисон, не будь дурой, воспользовалась моментом и стала меня обхаживать ...

 

\- Точно ! - Дарья тут же уселась у компьютера. - Кстати, какие ещё популярные течения существуют в изобразительном искусстве ?

 

Джейн уселась рядом и подруги с головой ушли в работу ...

 

 

 


End file.
